Crashing Down
by Kaia-Rhea
Summary: Cameron is left shocked when an unexpected car-crash victim is brought in. A non-romance story mostly told from Cameron's POV. Rated K for language.
1. Chapter 1 9am

**Chapter one - 9am**

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"Try and open your eyes for me sweetheart"

"She's unresponsive."

"Her sats are too low, we may have to inturbate"

A group of paramedics surrounded the young woman, inserting an IV into her arm, and carefully checking her body over for obvious injuries. Blood stained her white blouse and her face was drained of all colour.

Five minutes later, she had been loaded onto an ambulance and was on her way to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

_Cameron_

It was just another day in the ED, heavy nosebleeds, broken bones, overprotective mothers...

But then we received a call to warn us of two crash victims coming in.

One of them was 34-year-old Michael Crowe, with minor injuries and a possible broken wrist. The other was an unidentified white female with a fifteen cm laceration on the right side of her torso, breathing difficulties and possible broken ribs.

We cleared two beds and prepared for the victims, and at about 9:50am the first of the two ambulances pulled up outside the ED. The paramedics unloaded the stretcher from the ambulance and gave me and the other doctor taking the case a quick briefing, most of which we already knew. The woman's shirt had been cut open to reveal the fairly deep wound in her side that stretched from her ribcage to just above her waist. She had been fitted with a neck brace to keep her still in case of any neck or spinal trauma, and the paramedics believed that she may need to be intubated if her sats didn't improve quickly.

I glanced at the woman quickly, noting the bruises on her neck and face.

I then froze, the blood in my veins running cold.

It was Thirteen.


	2. Chapter 2 Twelve hours earlier

_Hey, I'm Kaia :) Your new slightly-delirious best friend.  
This is (obviously) the second chapter to my random story, and I hope you like it. Go ahead and review, I won't bite.  
(I may throw a paperclip or two at you from time to time though.)  
Um... So yeah.  
You should also know that if you are looking for any Camteen romance, you won't find it here. Check my other stories though, I do intend to do one at some point.  
Hope you like, don't forget to drop me a review!  
Kai x_

**Chapter two - Twelve hours earlier  
**Remy Hadley was one pissed off woman. She had been waiting at the bar for nearly an hour with no sign of her boyfriend bothering to show up.  
For the upteenth time she called his mobile to find out where the hell he was, and for the upteenth time, his phone went straight to answerphone.  
"_Hey, Eric Foreman here. I'm unavailable right now so please call back later_."  
Sighing, she paid her tab, and stood up to leave.  
_'Damn' _she thought. '_I'll have to take a bus home.' _

_Cameron  
_"Thanks, I'll take it from here." I told the paramedic after recovering from the initial shock. "She's a friend of mine."  
I took Thirteen's hand and leant closer to her.  
"Thirteen?" I spoke softly. "Remy? It's Cameron. It'll be ok, but you've been in an accident; you're in hospital. I need you to open your eyes. Can you open your eyes for me?"

She stayed motionless, and I was suddenly brought back to reality by the beeping of a machine. Her sats were dropping.

Hitting the call button at the side of the bed, I pulled a clean pair of latex gloves on and started to pull out the equipment I needed. 7mm Endotracheal tube, 10cc Syringe, Stylet... My hands were shaking. Could I really intubate a friend? Should I get someone else to do it?  
Thoughts were racing through my mind at a mile a minute. But I swallowed my fear and just as two nurses ran to help me, I carefully removed the neck brace, tilted Thirteen's head back, and, heart beating in my ears, placed the Endotracheal tube, following the procedure.  
"Sats are improving" commented one of the nurses. I let out a sigh of relief. _'Thank God' _I thought. I pulled the gloves off and asked one of the nurses to schedule an X-ray ammediately.  
I returned to Thirteen's side and replaced the brace.  
What if I'd damaged her neck or spine trying to intubate her? I 'd never forgive myself if I'd made her situation worse.  
_'At least she's still with us.' _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Ten to one hours earlier

**Chapter three - Ten hours earlier**

_Thirteen_

This evening has got to be the worst in a while. First Foreman doesn't show up at the bar, makes me worried sick, and then realises he left his phone off and texts me to say he forgot to meet me and he'll see me at work tomorrow, and now I've gone and left my cell on the bus.

The phone starts to ring. I glance at the clock. Who'd be calling at 11:30? I start towards the phone, but then my leg starts to tremble and gives way beneath me. Shit. Is this my Huntington's or am I just drunker than I thought...?

And now the lights have gone out. Of course they have.

Power cut? The phone's stopped ringing, and I can't hear the soft hum of the computer. Why now? I think someone's out to get me tonight.

I manage to pull myself up onto the sofa. I guess I'll just sleep here tonight.

**One hour earlier**

"Anybody seen Thirteen?" Asked Foerman.

House feigned shock. "You mean she's not with you? How is this happening?" Foreman rolled his eyes.

He was starting to worry about Thirteen though. She was already a half hour late.

_Thirteen_

My head throbbed as I pulled myself upright. Yawning, I looked at my watch, and jumped up when I realised that I was going to be late for work. 'It's already 9am! Why didn't my alarm wake me up?

Ah, the power cut. It must have reset my alarm clock.' I raced to the bathroom, pulling my shirt over my head as I went. After a quick shower and an even quicker coffee, I headed out the door.

My hands started to tremble again, and I wondered if I'd be OK to drive. But as Foreman wasn't there to give me a ride, I dismissed these thoughts and got into my car.

_Cameron_

The X-rays of Thirteen's neck and spine came back break-free, thank God. Although she has fractured three ribs so we'll have to monitor her closely in case of any bleeds her fractured ribs may have caused.

After a quick physical examination, I called in one of the nurses.

"Page Dr. Foreman here please?" I asked her.

_Foreman_

I was in the throes of doing an ECG for House's patient when my pager started beeping wildly. I glanced briefly at the message, expecting it to be House trying to annoy me. I then read it again, and again. I thought I must have read it wrong or something.

"What's wrong?" asked Taub.

"It's Thirteen" I answered, stunned. "She's been in a car accident."

_Cameron_

Foreman came crashing through the double doors to the ED just as I was updating Thirteen's file. He grabbed my arms, his eyes wild.

"Foreman, it's OK-" I started, but he cut me off.

"No! It's not fucking OK! She's been in a car accident!"

I shrugged his grasp off, and patted his arm sympathetically.

"I know, I know... But it'll be alright, you'll see. Come on, come and see her." I lead him over to Thirteen's bed and drew the curtain aside.

He flinched when he saw her, bruises down one side of her face and all sorts of machines attached to her arms, legs and chest. Tears started forming in his eyes.

"Why... Why isn't she up in ICU?" he choked, moving beside Thirteen to hold her hand.

"It's really full at the moment... And as ED is so empty we decided to keep her down here for the time being."

"Is she... Well is her... Is she still... there?"

It took a moment for me to understand what he meant.

"She hasn't responded yet, and we can't tell for sure, but her head CT was clean for any damage. She did sustain injury to her ribcage and her breathing status isn't great... But we're doing our best, Foreman. You have to have faith in that."

He nodded, running a hand over his head. He sat beside her, cupping her hand between his own and stroking her fingers gently.

I took that as my cue to leave, and on my way back to the nursing station I was sidetracked by a flustered Cuddy.

"I only just heard... How is she?" she asked, twisting her hands together.


	4. Chapter 4 Forty Minutes

_Next chapter! And a special thanks to keelzz64 for making my day with my first ever review :D Sorry if I get any of the America-ness wrong (do you guys have motorways over there?) I live in England, so please excuse my especially English writing styles.  
Drop me a review, constructive criticism fuels me. :)  
Toodle pip!_

**Chapter four - Forty minutes earlier**

_Thirteen_

I'm going to be so late. I had to stop for petrol but my hands were shaking so badly that one of the attendants had to help me.

"Are you sure you should be driving?" she asked me skeptically. I nodded, smiling at her.

"Oh, yeah. This happens all the time. It's just the coffee I drank this morning. Had a bit of an adverse reaction. I'll be fine, but thanks." She looked at my doubtfully, but stood back to let me into the car all the same. I thanked her again and sped off.

_Michael_

"Oh come on, move faster" I muttered. I had been forced to crawl behind the aggravatingly slow pickup truck for nearly ten minutes now. I beeped my horn for the third time to show my annoyance, and then with an exasperated sigh pulled out from behind the truck into the opposite lane, trying to overtake it. I turned the blind bend at 45mph and didn't see the silver Ford until it was too late.

_Thirteen _

My car-phone went off when I was on the motorway, but as I tried to pick it up in my trembling hand I dropped it again. 'Damn' I thought, leaning down to quickly pick it up. I glanced at the screen to find that instead of it being House as I'd expected, it was Foreman. Deciding it could wait, I slid the phone back into the holder and looked back up the road, my eyes opening wide at the sight of the Land Rover I was about to collide with.

_Cameron  
_Noticing that Cuddy wasn't the only one interested in the latest 'gossip', I took her arm and led her aside.  
"She's hanging in there, but I'm worried about her breathing. It already tried to give up on us once today, and she seems quite... Weak.  
She hasn't responded to her OBS at all, even when we caused her pain. I don't want to have to do an invasive brain activity examination, but if she doesn't improve by the end of today we may have to. She also has fractured ribs and a laceration on her torso that I just finished stitching up.  
Foreman's in with her right now."  
I motioned towards the cubicle that we'd placed Thirteen in. Cuddy sighed.  
"I'm gonna go see how she's doing and see if Foreman's ok."  
I nodded and left her to it.

A couple of minutes later she came to find me in the ED.  
"Will you let me know if anything happens?" she asked. I nodded, knowing immediately what she meant. She placed an empathetic hand on my shoulder and headed back to her office.

_Ok, that's it for now. I will have another chapter up by Thursday 17th June, I promise :) In fact, I'm going to start writing it tonight, so keep checking back.  
Leave me your comments, and if you have any requests/suggestions on how you'd like the story to go, let me know and I might just take you up on it.  
Thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5 What If?

_Chapter five of Thirteen's epic 'journey' XD  
You'll have to bare with me if my writing gets a little flaky, I'm not sure where it's really going yet. I do have some idea though.  
Review? I'll curl up in a ball and rock to and fro singing twinkle twnikle little star if you don't. No one wants to see that so it's better for you if you just drop me a quick review.  
Enjoy!_

**Chapter five - What if?  
**_Foreman  
_I sit by your bedside, stroking you hair, telling you it'll be ok.  
From what I've been told, you collided with a Land Rover going at nearly 50mph on a blind bend. The dumbass driving the vehicle tried to overtake on it. Dumb shit.

I'm sorry, Remy. I'm blaming it on the driver of the other car when really I should be blaming myself. If I hadn't forgotten to meet you yesterday, we would have gotten up at the same time, left at the same time. I would have been in the driver's seat when that Land Rover crashed into the left side of the car, _my _side of the car.  
It would be me in the hospital bed, not you.  
No, neither of us would be in the hospital bed.  
I'm sorry baby.  
_I'm sorry._

_Cameron  
_We'd had Remy moved to a side room when one became free.  
I was technically supposed to be down in the ED still, but as it was a slow day I had requested Remy's case.  
It sounds so weird to be calling her by her forename. A few hours ago she was Thirteen- Just Thirteen. Things were nowhere near as complicated as they are now.

I entered her room to find Foreman with his head in his hands, tears rolling down his face. I pulled up a chair and placed a hand on his arm.  
"Foreman..." I started softly. He looked up at me, his eyes bloodshot. "You should go and get something to eat. Or get some sleep. You look exhausted." He opened his mouth to argue, but then closed his mouth again and nodded. He stood up to leave.  
"Just promise me you'll page me if anything happens." I smile sympathetically at him and watched him leave.  
I started doing Remy's routine OBS and physical exam once he'd left. I figured he didn't need to see the cut up her side or the bruising on her ribcage that had now started to form.  
"Remy?" I leant close to her, trying to get her to respond. "Remy? Please, open your eyes..." I took her hand. "Squeeze my hand. Come on sweetie, I know you're in there somewhere, but you gotta prove it or I may have to cause you pain again... You don't want that do you? No... So just squeeze my hand... Please?" Nothing. Not even the tiniest movement. I sighed, and taking a pen from my pocket, stroked her cheek gently.  
"I'm sorry Rem" I whispered as I placed the tip of my pen in the space between her eyes and twisted it, applying pressure. Nothing. She didn't squeeze my hand, or open her eyes.  
One single tear did snake its way down her face however.  
I smiled in relief.  
Because although I had hurt my friend, made her cry, I had also proved that her brain was still active.  
And knowing that was the best feeling I'd had in months.


	6. Chapter 6 The Decline

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and given me something to work on.  
This is Chapter 6, and although I have researched thoroughly for my story, I might have gotten some of the medical terms wrong. So bear with me :)  
Don't forget to review, and enjoy!_

**Chapter six - The Decline  
**_Foreman  
_I bumped into House outside the cafeteria, and expecting him to be his usual ass-self, pushed past him.  
"I'm not in the mood." He nodded. His eyes were deep with remorse and shock.  
"I know... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. And that you can have as much time off as you need."  
I looked up at him, surprised. I wondered if this reminded him of what had happened with Amber and Wilson.  
"Thanks." I gave him a slight smile and walked back to Remy's room.

_Cameron  
_"I need some help in here!" I shouted while slamming my fist into the call button. I pulled the pillows from under Remy's head. A nurse ran in, pulling the crash cart behind him.  
"Page Dr. Foreman and Dr. Cuddy here immediately please" I told him as I pulled open Remy's gown and attatched the defibrillator pads on her chest an side. I then covered the paddles in gel and placed them against the pads.  
"Charge to 180 please" Cuddy ran in just at that moment. She automatically went to Remy's side, preparing to push more oxygen into her non-rebreather mask.  
"Clear" I sent the first shock through her body.  
"No change." Cuddy stated. Panic started to rush through my body and my stomach lurched. _Come on, stay with us...  
_"Charge to 200. And... Clear." No change. _Come on Remy, stay with me!  
_"Charge to 200 again. Clear." No change.  
"Charge to-" I was cut off by Cuddy.  
"Allison..." she said softly. I stood open-mouthed, my eyes darting between Remy and Cuddy.  
"Don't give up!" Foreman was behind the glass, his eyes huge with fear. I nodded to him, knowing I owed him that much.  
I owed Remy that much.  
"Charge to 200 again" I commanded.  
"And... Clear."

_I'm gonna be a meanie and leave it there :P  
Besides, I have homework to finish. So mwa ha ha!  
Don't forget to review! And check back soon :) _


	7. Chapter 7 Awakening

_Heh heh, I hope I left you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger last chapter..._

_Well, at least I meant to. =S Ohh, I'm all paranoid now! _

_I actually meant to leave it a bit longer until I updated but my ego jumped in so I'm updating sooner then I meant to._

_Anyway, here's chapter 7. I wasn't sure what to do at this point but I hope I've made the right choice. I don't want the story to become any less engaging, and I'll have to be careful in deciding when enough is enough._

_I'm not sure if I'm ready to end the story yet though, so enjoy!_

_Don't forget to review!_

**Chapter seven - Awakening**

_Cameron_

With that one last shock, the line on Remy's heart rate monitor jumped into life.

"Normal sinus rhythm." Sighed Cuddy, relieved. I placed the defibrillator paddles back onto the crash cart and wiped the sweat off my brow.

I smiled at Foreman through the glass. He was obviously still in shock. He was fixated on Remy's limp figure, her gown still open.

One of the nurses made to clean her up. I pushed his hand away gently.

"I'll do that." I told him.

She nodded and I peeled the pads off her body, and pulled the gown over her chest. Beckoning Foreman in, I sat down on the side of the bed, taking Remy's hand in my own and tracing circles on her bruised skin with my index finger.

"Are you OK?" Foreman shook his head. I looked down. There was nothing I could really say; there was obviously a deeper emotion lying behind all this.

Cuddy sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"You can have as much time off as you need" she told him. He shook his head.

"No... I should be getting back to work really. I need... A distraction."

Me and Lisa exchanged a look.

"You're in shock, it's perfectly natural. You should take time off... Be with Remy. It'll be nice for her if... When she wakes up."

He shook his head, an isolated tear rolling down his cheek.

"No. I'm going back to work now. I'll come back later." And with that, he left. Lisa sighed, and got up to follow him out. I focused on Remy, and watched her chest move up and down for a couple of minutes. It was oddly comforting. Perhaps it was the fact that I knew she was in the clear- at least for now.

_**Two weeks later**_

_Cameron_

As usual, I was spending my lunch break sitting by Remy's bedside, holding her hand and wiping away the tears that would sometimes fall. Then one day, she groaned. Right out of the blue.

"Mhmmm..." I jumped to my feet.

"Remy?" I took hold of her shoulders and shook her gently. "Remy? Open your eyes." I took her hand again. "Squeeze my hand, please, squeeze my hand!" And she did. I only felt a fraction of pressure on my hand, but it was there. A smile erupted on my face. "That's it! Good girl, Remy. Can you open your eyes now? I know it's hard, you must be sore. But please try for me sweetheart." With another groan, she sleepily opened her eyes.

"Oh thank God! How are you feeling? Does your chest hurt? How about your head?" I blushed, having momentarily forgotten about the tubes rammed down her throat enabling her to breathe. "Sorry sweetie. I should have explained what's going on first. You were in a car accident about two weeks ago. You fractured two ribs and the crash caused some damage to your heart. We put you on beta blockers because you went into cardiac arrest." Her eyes opened wide at the last part. I cleared my throat.

"We'll get those tubes out of you later. Until then I'll get you a whiteboard and a pen. Just try to rest, OK?" She gave a slight nod and I went to retrieve them for her. When I returned I found her staring blankly at the ceiling. She managed a smile, distorted through all the equipment forced down her throat, and took them for me.

She scribbled a single word down and turned the board to show me. _Foreman?_ It read. I bit my bottom lip. How should I tell someone who had just woken after a car crash that her so-called boyfriend had barely visited her?

"Um... We'll page him for you. I'm sure he'll come and visit soon."

_I hope that wasn't too sudden for Thirteen to wake up. I don't want it to seem soap-opera like with the characters making miracle recoveries from every ailment._

_Hope you enjoyed it though, don't forget to review!_

_I'll update again soon._

_Toodle pip!_


	8. Chapter 8 Betrayal

_Hello everybody, hope you didn't miss me too much!  
...Actually, I kinda hope you did. I was off writing M rated stories but I got bored of that so I'm back to good old K+. It's nice to totally avoid romance sometimes isn't it?  
Um... So yeah, to recap, Remy had just woken to find Cameron at her bedside rather than her boyfriend, and she wants to know why.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review, because if you don't I'm going to eat your hat.  
Even if you aren't wearing one._

**Chapter eight – Betrayal  
**_Remy  
_Cameron and a nurse came by earlier today to remove the tubes helping me to breathe. My throat hurts and my voice keeps cracking when I try to talk. My ribs hurt when I move, as does the now healing cut running down my side. It'll leave a hell of a scar- a souvenir of how lucky I am to be alive, I guess.  
But despite all this, I am only able to think about Foreman. Why hasn't he come to see me? Cameron said they paged him when I first woke up, and it's been hours. Surely even House wouldn't be enough of an ass to keep him working even when his girlfriend has just woken up from a car crash after two weeks?  
I keep praying that House _is _what's keeping him from visiting me, because, quite simply, the alternative is far worse. I don't even want to think about it.  
My eyes were just starting to well up when Cameron entered my room. I wiped them away quickly but I'm pretty sure she saw. She was nice enough not to say anything and after checking my IV and vitals, sat down beside me.  
"How are you doing?" she asked, her big eyes filled with concern and unwanted sympathy. I looked away, unable to keep the tears from escaping my eyes. She opened her mouth, I presume to ask what was wrong, and I held up my trembling hand in response.  
"Oh, sweetie..." she leaned forwards and enveloped me in a hug. I breathed in her sweet smell and sobbed into her shoulder.

_Cameron  
_Oh, God. I had no idea that Remy's Huntington's was getting worse, and this quickly too. _Is that what caused her crash_? I shuddered to think about the impact it will have on her life.  
Will she have to quit her job?  
Why does it have to be her?  
Why does it have to be anyone?

_Foreman  
_I'd spent my day avoiding virtually everyone. I was constantly being paged, whether by Cameron to find out where I was and why I hadn't been to see Thirteen, or by House just to annoy me.  
I finally gave up and informed Cuddy that I was going home. She looked concerned.  
"Are you okay? I know it's hard with Remy being in hospital, but Cameron said you haven't been down to see her and-" I cut her off.  
"I'm fine. I just don't really want to stay here any longer. I'm going back to my apartment." She eyed me sceptically but nodded.  
Instead of going home, I headed to a bar just fifteen minutes away from Princeton. I drowned my sorrows in alcohol, my only absolution from the guilt that penetrated my every waking moment.  
_  
_Foreman groaned, his head pounding furiously and his stomach lurching. Where he'd been and what he'd done last night was a mystery; what he'd _drunk _however, was not. He lifted his head wearily and smiled at the woman lying in bed next to him, she was turned away so all he could see was her gorgeous brunette hair.  
He kissed her neck tenderly. She didn't smell like Remy. He stroked her arm. Her skin wasn't as soft as Remy's usually was. She grumbled incoherently about having being woken up.  
She didn't sound like Remy. She turned to look at her latest one-night-stand.  
Of course, it wasn't Remy.

_That's enough from me for now.  
I'll try to update again with (hopefully) a slightly longer chapter by next Friday. I can't promise anything as I'm busy with school, but I'm sure I can slot this in somewhere :)  
Toodle pip!_


	9. Chapter 9 Karma

**Chapter nine - Karma**

A guilt-ridden Foreman chewed the inside of his cheek all the way to work that morning.  
After stopping off for coffee, he made his way to House's office. Taub and Kutner were already there, and were shooting possible ailments at their boss, all of which he promptly dismissed, finding flaws with each of them. House didn't even bother to look up. "Late night?" he asked sarcastically.  
"No." replied Eric quickly. Everyone looked up at him. House stood, and squared up to Foreman.  
"That smell poorly disguised by minty freshness means you had more than your fair share of alcohol last night. Your shirt's not pressed or tucked in, and your tie's not done up properly. Means you left in a rush this morning. And unless you're finally coming out as a cross-dresser, which I'll admit would be more interesting, then the perfume you reek of means that you weren't with Thirteen last night. " he smirked at his employee and limped back to the whiteboard, and circled two of the symptoms.  
"Go do an ECG." and with that, he left the room, leaving his three employees sitting in stunned silence.

_Remy  
_My chest hurts, and it's getting harder and harder to breathe. I think I need help.  
I reach for the call button, press it once, twice, three times. No one comes. It's broken. I try to shout for a nurse, but my cry comes out as a whisper. _Shit. _I pull myself out of bed, but my legs are too weak and give way. The fall rips the IV out of my arm and the heart monitor gage from my finger. Machines start beeping.  
_Thank God._

Cameron  
On hearing Remy's monitor flat-line, I ran into her room. She was on the floor, disconnected from her monitor altogether.  
"Oh God" I mumbled, gently turning her over. Her breath is coming out in gasps, and I listen around her heart with the stethoscope I now keep around my neck for all of my work hours.  
"Remy, what's wrong? Does your chest hurt?" She nodded.  
"Cyanosis, tachycardia, dyspnea... Hemothorax." I announce. "I need a chest drain, and someone needs to page Dr. Chase to theatre one please. It's urgent."

_Sorry it's such a short chapter.  
In case anyone's interested, hemothorax is blood in pleral space, the space between the lungs and its coverings-the pleura. Chest drains are a temporary solution that will allow the blood to come out of this space into an external bag_


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone.

I know you expected this to be a long chapter with many apologies and half-hearted excuses but it isn't. There's nothing fake about this.

Kaia A'ala Rhea Lombardi passed away on Friday the 22nd July at 3:22 am with her son and brother in her arms. I know she promised to try and finish these but she never did, and there were no documents on her computer

I hope you see this as Kaia's goodbye and also just an informative, but Kaia didn't really leave us with instructions with what to do when she left, we knew it was coming but we never asked her what to do with her fics. It crossed my mind that we should continue them but only briefly, it would be an insult to her talent.

Well, here it is then. The last chapter of any of Kaia's stories ever, unless her laptop harbours some documents, but she spent her last weeks in palliative care, saying goodbye to her friends and declining treatment

She was an inspiration and a perfect friend to everyone who ever met her, she always had a bright outlook, whether it was her brother and his goldfish obsession or telling us that one of her doctor's was really hot.

This is Erin and Ely, signing off for Kaia for one last time.

We won't deactivate this account, but there will be no more updates. All reviews and alerts go to Ely now and we'll appreciate every message of comfort we may receive because knowing Kaia and then losing her hurts more than it's imaginable

Good luck with your own writing, and… goodbye.

Ely and Erin


End file.
